indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Redford
' Redford, Paul ' Appears in Immortal in Death; (June 27 - July 11, 2058)Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 1, 209, 247 Personal Information *'General Description:' He looked like what he was: a successful producer who enjoyed his power and wealth.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 103 *'Hair:' Dark *'Address:' Executive office on 35th floor, east quadrant of a tower at 500 Fifth Avenue, New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Sexual relationship with Pandora. *'Occupation:' Video producer and owner of Redford Productions Description *He shook hands with easy, practiced warmth and his smile was as smooth and practiced as the handshake.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 102 He has elegant hands.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 104 *He had a strong, bony face the color of fresh honey that was accented with a well-trimmed, glossy mustache. His dark hair was slicked back and twisted into a complicated queue that dangled to his shoulder blades.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 103 *He had perfect teeth and eyes that were both amused and predatory.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 106 Personality *He was composed, the genial host in a five-thousand-dollar linen suit and melted-butter-Italian loafers.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 103 *He lied to Eve about never touching illegals.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 106 He's slick, smug, and controlled; conscience isn't his priority.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 107 *Eve doesn't like him. She called him callous, ruthless, self-interested, slick, smug, and confident he could handle a city cop without straining his brain cells.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 136 History *His first wife was a decorator and, after their divorce, he decided to keep the furniture that resembled animals. He said they're the best memory of that time in his life.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 103 *Three months ago, Redford made a transfer from his New York account direct into that of Jerry Fitzgerald in the amount of one hundred and twenty-five thousand dollars.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 148, 204 **Two days before that, he placed an order for an Immortal Blossom from the Eden Colony.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 204 **According to Justin Young, Redford introduced Fitzgerald to Immortality about three months ago.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 250 *Redford claimed that, six months ago, he took a sample of Pandora's drugs and found it to be addictive and potentially lethal. He said he warned Jerry of thisImmortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 253, 254 but she paid him ten thousand dollars for three deliveries ($30,000 total).Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 255 *Other transfers made by Redford:Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 149 **2/6/58 - from his New York Central account, to Pandora's New York Central account for $10,000. **3/19/58 - from his New Los Angeles account, to Pandora's New Los Angeles Security account for $6,000. **5/4/58 - from his New York Central account, to Pandora's New Los Angeles Security account for $10,000. **6/12/58 - from Starlight Station Bonded, to Starlight Station Bonded, Pandora, for $12,000. ***Over the past eighteen months, he paid Pandora over $300,000.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 189 He said it was a speculative investment for Pandora's own fashion and beauty line.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 202 *Redford said he produced two direct-to-home screen videos in which Pandora played a part.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 202 Criminal History *Charged with fraud, possessing a controlled specimen, and intent to manufacture and distribute an illegal substance.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 204-206, 208, 209 Interesting Facts *According to Mavis, he attended a party at Pandora's, where Mavis and Pandora fought. Other attendees included Justin Young and Jerry Fitzgerald.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 48 **Justin said Pandora was romantically involved with someone, an entrepreneur, on Starlight Station, with Leonardo, and with Paul Redford, the video producer.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 71 *He said he was considering a project with Pandora, had socialized with her over the years, and had sex with her when it was convenient. They did not 'make love' as he said she was the singularly most dislikable human being he's ever known.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 103 *Listed as a licensed horticulturist to acquire two specimens of the Immortal Blossom. His license is three months old but his first acquisition was nine months ago; he had it shipped to Lilligas.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 204, 277 References Redford, Paul Redford, Paul Redford, Paul